The Brother
by darknightstalker
Summary: Severus Snape hadn't been expecting to find a long lost son of an enimy, imprisoned in St Mungo's. Harry didn't expect to be a younger brother of an insane young wizard. My second fic, this one will probably be updated more frequently. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Brother Who-Was-Thought-To-Be-Dead.

Disclaimer- everything is J.K's. if you don't believe me… then you need to check into a mental hospital.

Chapter One-The brother

Harry slept, his dream becoming more and more confusing. Like he was in a state of half consciousness. When he was awake, he was covered in white; he lay on a white bed, strapped down for his own safety, surrounded by white walls. There was often a man sitting on one of the chairs beside the bed. Then he would drift and forget the world around him with a quick poke in his neck.

Harry woke gasping for air; he jumped out of bed and nearly knocked Ron over in his race to get to the Headmasters office.

Severus Snape strode down the hallways of St. Mungo's. One of the healers had needed an anti-cruciatas potion, so he had come to ensure it ended up at St. Mungo's, not in the hands of a Death Eater. It was on his way up he had noticed something off near the 'elevators' leading downwards. An auror, guarding the lift.

"Alastor? What brings you to St Mungo's?" Snape didn't quite sneer, not quite. Moody grunted in response,

"The thing needs gaurdin' but them doctors couldn't get any one so while I am sitting here wasting time and resources Death-Eaters are off creating chaos" Snape snorted in response,

"I'll do it if you must be so dramatic over this. Besides I haven't anything better to do." Moody chuckled lightly, then hauled himself to his feet and summoned the lift.

"Now I must warn ye… IT doesn't like strangers, but if it attacks you, which it shouldn't, just _stupefy_ him, or if ye really want to subdue it a simple _Crucio _will do the trick. " Alastor opened the door and gestured for Snape to enter, he was greeted with a different sort of sight. 


	2. Chapter 2 Lucius, Severus, and IT

Disclaimer- if I was J.K Rowling I would have better things to do than write fan fiction.

Chapter 2 – Lucius, Severus, and IT

Severus opened the door and saw the one person he had always been able to count on (and also the last person he had expected), Lucius Malfoy, sitting on one of the white chairs staring up at a floating figure of a teenaged boy.

"Ahhh… Severus. I thought I would have to spend at least an hour explaining my presence, then the rest of my time here insulting the Orders intelligence, but Dumbledore finally had some sense to send someone intelligent." Severus stopped dead in his tracks, and then let out the longest string of curses (muggle and wizard) he knew.

"So it was Dumbledore behind this. Well then this makes things interesting." Lucius chuckled and motioned for Severus to sit. He complied with a slight inclination of his head. Severus glanced upwards at the sleeping child,

"So what is this thing we are supposedly guarding?" Lucius snorted at gestured with his head towards the boy, Severus nodded in understanding, the child wasn't a child here… but an IT.

Severus saw the mediwitch enter the room with a needle clutched tightly in her pale hand,

"Be careful with him, he is deadly unless you know what to do… If he attacks you the minister has granted the use of the c…cru...Cruciatas curse," she stuttered before jamming the needle into the boys- Its- neck. The mediwitch scurried out of the room before a soft pulsing blue glow became visible around the boy. His eyes fluttered a little before becoming still as his body floated down slowly. As he hit the ground Snape allowed himself to speak

"So you are the creature of St Mungo's"

Its eyes Sapped open revealing on blue eye and one crimson red eye. The red was glowing in an eerie manner. It remained like that for a couple minutes before the boy blinked once and collapsed in a heap of pure exhaustion. A small copper rusting chain weaved it's way out like a snake from the leg of Severus's chair and wrap around the boys neck as he lay shivering on the floor.

"Those bastards" Snape hissed through gritted teeth "they've used the Drought of Living Death on him. A child." Lucius understood his friend's rage; Severus had been forced to do this with his godson, Jacob. Right after he had gone insane from his MPD. He had been heart-broken. More so than Lilly's death had. Severus was shaking with rage now his magic was starting to uncurl from around him.

Severus… you need to stop, your mask is breaking." Lucius was the only one to date who could actually calm Severus I a moment of rage. He calmed instantly, nodding his head in thanks before returning his gaze to the boy. It was no longer shivering on the white floor, but staring at him with blank, empty, resigned eyes.

"Your new." He stated simply, before turning his head away to look at Lucius, The sentence were short and to the point, spoken so softly it was hard to hear, let alone comprehend, as it was raspy. The boy turned away and did not move gain until that evening when the mediwitch returned with a needle and potions vial.

Authors Note: I would just like to thank you lot for the awesome up dates on We All Fall Down, I am a little bit more focused on this story so the other one is right now on hold. I have just come to a thought that I would like answered. Will Severus and Lucius be on the Light side or the Dark side? Should Dumbledore be manipulative or really just genuinely care about Harry and Severus? Please read and review and hopefully answer in your own opinion to these questions.


	3. Chapter 3 - Compromise

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter, cause if I did I would be writing something with my own imaginary Characters,

Chapter – 2 Compromise

The mediwitch looked at Severus as if asking for permission, he didn't respond. The nurse looked like she had just gotten out of school, no older than 18 or 19. She walked briskly over to the boy, and filled the needle with the sleeping draught. Its eyes snapped open in quick understanding of what was happening. The mediwitch was about to inject him when he kicked her legs out from under her and leapt out of the path of her falling body. Guards, which were waiting outside, entered, wands drawn and aimed at the near invisible boy. They fired.

"Crucio!" "Crucio" the boy only leapt nimbly out of their line of fire, seeming to dance on the air as each unforgivable was fired and struck. Then he fell. Severus saw what had hit him, a crucio in the back. He lay convulsing as the pain ran throughout his body. The medi witch quickly motioned for the curse to be lifted. As she filled another needle Severus didn't miss the short almost sad smile as it spoke causing everyone to still in into silence as its words dawned on them.

"Well. That was fun." Severus nearly froze in pure shock as the boy was savagely injected with needle after needle till he stopped fighting and he was so deeply in to his mind that the sleep would not take him, but keep him from being in his body.

"Albus we need to figure out what Mister Potters Dreams are of. He hardly stays awake within my class; even Severus has admitted that he becomes exited at the prospect of sleep draughts." Albus Dumbledore nodded as Minerva ranted on about the dreams, nothing he hadn't heard before. Harry himself had given him a piece of vital information that had helped speed the discovery along. He believed the boy to be in St Mungo's. Far from prying eyes, and Death Eater influence. So he in return for this little detail had sent Severus to check up on it, as he had some potions to deliver. Severus himself had returned but a few hours ago muttering about, in his own words, "Never making The Draught of living Death Ever Ever Ever! AGAIN! " And Albus hadn't been able to get a word out of him.

"Will You take Minerva along with you next time Severus my boy? I do need someone to tell me about what they saw don't I?" Severus had simply growled at him and told him to keep his nose out of other peoples business and take his manipulations elsewhere. He had flooed in later and told him that yes he would take Minerva on his next Visit, obviously hoping to never set foot in the hospital again, let alone see what ever he had seen. Unfortunately Lucius had called the next week saying he was needed, and to bring someone else whom they could trust.

Harry was sleeping again, dreaming about his mysterious friend again. This time he wasn't surrounded by white. But a Forest of colours, and flowers. His dream boy was sitting by a pond not even a few feet away. His long white hair was covering his face but it had a single clip holding it off his back and neck. He was writing something in the dirt. Harry stepped forwards trying to keep silent, but failed miserably. The boy looked up and was captured by his mismatched eyes. Images of life death and rebirth flashed past his eyes. Images of him and his friends flew past. Knowledge of something even humans dared not know was there.

"Please! Make it stop! It's too much!" It stopped and Harry was left kneeling on the ground tear tracks and grime al over his face.

"You're… You're... My…!" a pained look crossed the boys face, before he exploded with rage.

"Get! Out!" and just like that he was expelled from the dream and he lay once again in his dormitory.

Severus watched the bay again, with Minerva this time, and the same things as the last time happened. This occurred for weeks after. The boy would be woken up and he would lie there silent and still until the Mediwitch came, then with cat like skills he would dodge, attack and defend himself before he was brought down by a cruciatas and quickly given 3 dosages of the potion, by the time the day was over Severus would be shaking in rage. The fifth week though, something changed in the cycle. The daily ritual they lived by in that tiny room was somehow broken.

Severus watched as the boy was awakened and instead of being left alone he was tortured. The jeers and laughs from the Aurors were what Severus had expected of Death Eaters. He was furious to say the least. Dumbledore would be notified and the boy would be moved. Severus watched as a growing hatred of the men grew in the child's eyes, then it was too much. The boy attacked. He moved with such speed and silentness that it was hard to tell where the boy was going next. He struck like a cobra again and again, then stilled as the Aurors fell back clutching their bloody arms and stomachs. _Yes. The boy will be a great asset in the war _Severus thought to himself, before shaking himself out of his stupor and dark thoughts. This child wasn't a weapon. He was a boy with no past or any future. Yes Dumbledore would want to know about the boy, he looked over his shoulder to where Lucius and Minerva sat. Lucius was staring at him with a proud yet worried look on his face, and Minerva's face was priceless (He was defiantly going to enjoy watching her reaction again and again in his penseive), her jaw was slack and she was struggling to find words. Yes, this boy was coming with them back to Hogwarts. Even if it meant going to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"You mean this is your idea of a compromise Minister!" Minerva raged as Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, stated his terms.

"Yes Minerva. These are my terms. That boy is to be restrained and sedated. He shall be allowed to attend some classes, history of Magic, Muggle studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and maybe charms, and he is to be treated like the animal he is. That means a collar and a leash and an owner. I must say that the only person I can trust to this task, however much I may hate it, is you Professor Snape." This time it was Minerva's turn to laugh as Severus lost control of his mask,

"That is your idea of a COMPROMISE!" he all but bellowed. Cornelius simply nodded and produced a legally binding contract. This gesture was obviously saying, "Take it or leave it". Making a snap decision Snape bartered for all his worth.

" The Boy is to be sorted and permitted to take all courses including Potions. No sedation except in the evening and a collar and leash in the dangerous subjects such as Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, and of course he is allowed to come everywhere with me, these are my terms of... How shall I put this, Ahhh yes… ownership" He sneered the last part. Fudge considered it quickly before finding nothing wrong with the terms and nodded his consent. Snape signed quickly before it could be revoked and quickly snatched up the pieces of parchment containing the boys medical history and information.

"What was that Severus?" Minerva hissed, Severus sighed dramatically,

"That was me selling my soul." He replied in a completely neutral voice, before sweeping away, robes billowing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 4 – Hogwarts and the older Potter.

Severus Snape was not, under any circumstances having a good day. First he had prepared a weak vial of a sedative for which he cold use on the poor boy that was thrust into his care, then Albus just had to stick his nose into where it didn't belong and demand to have the boy released into his guardianship, needless to ay that his class had already managed to very nearly destroy his classroom. 10 detentions and –120 house points later the Gryffindor's had filed out of his classroom in an angry embarrassed fit, each and every one of them mumbling about a "greasy git", dungeon bat, and other assortments of rude names. Severus of course heard every single one.

Now he was on his way to collect his new wards information, and vow to never ever _ever! _Make a stupid deal like he had again.

"So you wanted the information on the creature?" the receptionist had been helpful as usual and he had quickly managed to gain the files he needed a whole lot quicker than normal. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and began to read, he still had 20 minutes before he had to collect the boy from his cage.

**Name: **Sebastian P.

**Age: **16

**Age admitted**: 6

**Date admitted: **1987 October

**Medical History: **D.O.L.D 3.5 dosage

**Spells Used:** Levicorpus (Snape hissed as unwanted memories of James Potter popped up), Cruciatas Curse.

**Magical History:** Shows a great aptitude for Charms, Defensive Spells, Curses, Transfiguration, Potions, Mind Magic's, Runes, and Divination. Has predicted the admittance of 3 high ranking Aurors and the death of one Poisoned Patient successfully, along with the time, and cause for these 4 patients enabling us to save a life we would normally be unable to.

**History before admittance:** Raised on the streets, successful thief, pick pocket, and assassin. Abandoned by his parents at around 3 years old. Paternity potion revealed that this child is the son of Lilly and James Potter. The test is thought to have failed.

Snape almost choked, Lilly hadn't had another child, and it was impossible. He shook his head, paternity potions were never wrong, if that was who the boy was, then that was who the boy was.

199619961996

Minerva found Severus sitting in the boys cell. He was watching his new charge with a bizarre look on his face, the information file was on a table, which had been conjured up, the papers scattered about. She looked at the child and observed him; they had allowed him to be awake for that day. Never in her entire life had she ever seen anyone look so calm and unfazed than this child standing against the wall very nearly invisible. She noticed that he was wearing no shoes, and had a cold metal chain wrapped around his left ankle. Obviously Severus had noticed it too as he was scowling at it. The child however was preoccupied with whatever he was doing to notice the two of them in the room. She conjured herself a chair next to her colleague and sat. Severus looked at her then passed her a paper that was clutched firmly in his hand. She looked down and read it, and re read it and re read it again.

"This cant be. They told me he had died! They told me he was a stillborn! Why would they…? So this child is-" the words were knocked out of her as she saw the boy jerk out of his stupor and fix his mismatched eyes on her,

"No. I am not." His cold emotionless voice suggested that she was wrong for even thinking that. Here standing in front of her was another connection to her favorite students, and he didn't even want to admit it.

199619961996

Dumbledore had just finished explaining to Harry that his Dream Friend was coming to Hogwarts. Harry sat in silence; His brother was coming to Hogwarts. His brother. Another link to his parents, h would have an older brother who probably knew their parents better than he did. He was after all older. In his excitement he never once questioned why Dumbledore had never told him, never once realized that his brother should have come with him to the Dursleys. Never even thought to ask Dumbledore where he had been all these years. He was simply to excited for the thought to even cross his mind that his brother and him would be nothing alike, and that his so called sibling was no more than a vicious animal that had been kicked one too many times.

199619961996

Sebastian stared at the wizards, and they stared back. He was used to people staring at him like he was an animal. They were no different. When the Younger one had told him that they were moving him out of his cell to a different prison, he hadn't even reacted. The realization that he was just being moved from one cage to another hadn't even fazed him. It was jut swapping one prison for another. When he was told that he was going to Hogwarts though, that was different. He had reacted violently. They had been lying to him again. People just didn't know when to stop, unfortunately his chain kept him just out of reach. Now they knew his secret. The secret that had been kept for ten long years. They knew his parents had abandoned him in Knocturn Alley in the hopes he would die and be out of their hair, they knew he had stolen, blackmailed and killed several wizards and witches to stay alive, and they knew he had been trained flawlessly. He was untouchable, no one could escape him, and no one could hide from him. He was faster than a cheetah, and more silent than a panther. He always knew his opponents next move and he could always counter it. He was a killer, and a monster.

When the mediwitch stunned him he didn't fight it. He was at least getting out of here, even if he was only going to a different prison.

199619961996

It was breakfast, and the great hall was alive with noise and chatter, food was everywhere and no one was going hungry. Also no one noticed that the stool they used to sort first years was sitting at the head of the great hall, with the sorting hat sitting on top of it. No one saw that Professor Snape was missing. That was until the doors were blasted open and 3 Aurors an for all their worth towards the head table, followed by an extremely furious Albino Panther, and a cursing Snape. The panther jumped onto the Slytherin table and ran across it heading off the unfortunate wizards.

"SEBASTIAN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Snape bellowed from the entrance. The panther roared in response and leapt at its prey.

"HOMARPHUS!" * the great cat changed, a skinny boy dressed in white came down on the men, He still persisted to attack them. Claws extended themselves from his fingertips and he slashed at the Aurors, dodging their spells and sending his own wandless and silently.

"**Summone catenis**"* Snape's spell hit the boy and he was chained down. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking Sebastian! You would have killed them and then where would you be? Not to mention where would _I _be? You would be dead and I would probably be scheduled for a dementores kiss!" Sebastian snarled but didn't fight the chains.

"They tortured me! You weren't exactly clear on what they could and couldn't do with me. You just told them to make sure I didn't leave your chambers! Now look how far we got! " Everyone knew, that whoever this was, he was treading on thin ice. Snape simply sneered back and gave him a glare. Before he dragged the boy up and banished the chains… He then pulled a black leather collar from one of his many pockets. Sebastian allowed Severus to sweep his white hair aside and fasten the collar around his neck.

"Right. Now lets get you sorted into Slytherin." Snape allowed his lips to quirk upwards.


	5. Chapter 5- interlude

Disclaimer – see chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 5 – Thoughts

Everyone sat in such silence you could hear a penny drop. The hat was placed atop the albino's head and after not 2 minutes of waiting the Hat opened its mouth and, shouted

"**SLYTHERIN!**" The Gryffindors booed as the Slytherins cheered with all there worth, if anyone who wasn't afraid of back talking their head of house it would be a Slytherin. However once again everyone was shocked into silence when instead of the boy walking to the Slytherin table, Sebastian followed professor Snape to the head table and promptly lay down as a golden chain attached itself to the head table. Everyone simply stared at the unusual behavior too confused to voice his or her questions aloud.

"Everyone! Listen! Our dear Sebastian has come from St Mungo's. Whilst in their care he was tortured and kept unconscious for most of the ten years in which he was incarcerated there. He will have a different way of acting as the minister is convinced that he is a creature that would sooner destroy everything in its path than befriend you.

"His terms of release was to treat this young man like a dangerous creature had our dear Professor Snape not been there to rectify some of the conditions set, he would have been living in a more high security prison than he was before. Unfortunately it means be handled as if he were an animal, as you saw before his sorting that he is fairly dangerous, so I would not recommend attacking, sneaking up on, or pranking him. He will react violently." Everyone turned to look at Sebastian, but Snape gave them all his "if you even think about that I will land you in detention so fast that I don't even care what house your in" glare, everyone looked elsewhere, and Sebastian burst out into hysterical laughter at their expenses.

199619961996

Harry recognized Sebastian as his brother the moment he saw his mismatched eyes. Dumbledore had explained earlier that Snape would be caring for him, which meant that he would see his brother for the first two periods of that term. He didn't care that Sebastian was a slimy snake and was being cared for by the greasy git, he would still befriend him and partner with him for potions. He saw Hermione looking at him with concern on the other side of Gryffindor table,

"I'm fine Hermione. Remember how I told you about those dreams I've been having?" Ron, who by this time and joined the conversation, nodded his head with such vigor his head might've fallen off.

"Remember how I told you I thought he was my brother?" Hermione nodded and motioned for him to continue, "Well, that's the boy from my dreams. I know because last time he looked at me, and his eyes are exactly the same as Sebastian's. " Hermione nodded in understanding before a look of confusion settled on her face,

"But Harry. How is it possible for him to be your brother? He looks nothing like either of your parents. And all the pictures you have of your family he isn't in any of them. Also if he is why didn't Dumbledore know about him or tell you about him? Or why didn't he go to the dursleys with you when your parents died?" Harry shook his head, he didn't know. Luckily the warning bell sounded for 10 minutes between breakfast and their first classes of the day.

"Oh great! We have double potions for first," Ron whined. Yes, oh great indeed.

199619961996

Before that breakfast Draco Malfoy had thought of himself as one of the most feared Slytherins in the school, next to his godfather of course, now he want so sure. He had seen this Sebastian continue to attack the Aurors even after Severus had forced him out of his animagus form. He had seen what no other person in the great hall had seen. He saw hatred in Sebastian's eyes when he looked at the Aurors. He had also seen power, and lots of it. The boy had been trained by the best on how to fight. He had been trained to kill without remorse, and kill whomever without feeling guilt. Oh yes he needed a powerful ally like him if he was going to maintain his place as prince of Slytherin.

199619961996

Sebastian lay at Severus's feet; he was happy where he was. He liked it better in the office and classroom than in the Great Hall. It was quieter in here, just him and the man he trusted. He hated everyone else in this stupid school they hadn't helped him in any way, yet they expected him to treat Gryffindor's like scum and Slytherin like it was heaven. No, here in Severus's private office with just him and the one who rescued him was heaven.

Severus had talked to him when he was imprisoned and alone. They respected each other, and both knew the others boundaries. They both respected each other's secrets and kept them secret. Dumbledore however hadn't seen anything wrong with telling the whole school that he was to be isolated and treated no better than a bad dog. He didn't mind the isolation; he just hated being looked at like he was a zoo animal. He must have growled out loud because Severus looked down at him and spoke softly words of comfort, and apologized again for the collar and chain. Yes, here with Severus was heaven.


	6. Chapter 6-Classes part 1

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

Chapter 6 – Classes part 1.

Severus had never really hated his job. He had disliked it of course, maybe even despised it at times, but never outwardly hated it. Well, maybe until now. Sebastian lay by his feet quietly curled up on his carpet by the fire in his animagus form. The boy was exhausted, as he hadn't slept willingly in years. Severus didn't really blame him; he hated what he had been forced into but knew that fighting it only led to Sebastian being taken away from him. He silently cursed, but Sebastian raised his head with a "harrumph". Severus allowed himself a small smile; he found it amusing when Sebastian did that. He enjoyed the few minutes of peace before he had to go back to teaching the "Dunderheads" as he called them. Unfortunately, his peace was interrupted by his godson, Draco Malfoy barging into his private sweat. Severus watched as Draco's mask crumbled with one look from the white panther.

196119611961

Draco took one look at the giant white cat and he felt his mask crumble before it. Sebastian, as he recalled the creatures name was, shifted back to his human form and huffed slightly before standing and walking out of the room. Draco watched the boy leave with a cat-like grace, he noticed the boy's bare feet, and shivered from the cold.

"Uncle Severus?" he waited until he was sure he had his godfather's attention before he continued, " Are you sure it isn't dangerous?" Severus sighed and summoned himself a glass and a bottle of firewhiskey, before pouring himself some.

"You do mean 'He' when talk of him don't you Draco?" He watched him nod absently before continuing, "yes I do believe he is perfectly safe if treated correctly and as a child should be. Not as some wild animal in need of training. I think that I have become quite attached, shall we say, to the newest Potter." Draco was silent for a moment before admitting something he never had before,

"He scares me."

1961196119611961

Ron Wealsey felt threatened. Never before had he felt like that, it scared him to his core. He hated the new Potter with a passion. Harry was nice and kind, Harry was malleable, Harry he could get fame and fortune from. This new Potter wouldn't be generous, or gentle with him if he got wind of treachery. Ron sauntered past a group of Slytherins prepared to ignore their whispers and insults, but none came. He turned fully expecting to have to tell off the students for plotting something, when he was greeted with a different sight. Out of a side door he saw what the Slytherins were observing. Sebastian Potter was sitting on the top of door to potions classroom, swinging his legs, ignoring the world around him.

"Oi! Get down from there! 50 points from Slyther-" Ron was prepared to get over his fear by embarrassing the boy, but instead;

"You really think I care about stupid house points? I don't want to be here so I would be perfectly fine to let my house lose and see you lot go down with it. So I wouldn't really care what amount of points you took in trying to humiliate me. I have been humiliated enough in my short life, I don't need to add you to that list." Ron wanted to fight; he realized that himself, he wanted to prove he needed the sympathy that every house would give the new Slytherin. He wanted a tragic life that warranted special treatment from the teachers. He wanted, so he created,

"Have you ever had your family look at you like you were a disappointment to their name, because they never thought you would amount to anything? Have you ever been ignored by your own family that professed to love you all equally? Had your Brothers forget you when playing, claiming it was an accident?" he allowed some crocodile tears to well up in his eyes before continuing to spin his tale of sorrow and neglect, "have you ever watched from the outside as your parents celebrated your twin brothers birthday whist forgetting yours the next week? Have you ever…" he cut off in mock pain as he watched the pain well up in the other boys eyes.

"I would have to say no to all of that." Ron nearly smirked in victory but played the game through to the end, but his victorious feeling was short lived when he heard the next words that Sebastian muttered:

"As I don't even know what a loving family is." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry round the corner, and he knew his lie had been called.

1961196119611961

Harry had heard the last few minutes of Ron's confrontation and he felt his temper flare, Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder but didn't speak. Harry nodded and turned the corner, "Ron Wealsey you are a liar and a fraud! Your parents love you, they have never forgotten you birthday ever, and I am ashamed that you would try to bait my brother." Harry realized his mistake the moment he told the gathered students the Sebastian was his brother. He turned so quickly he was a blur,

"I am NOT your brother! I never was and I never will be. Your parents abandoned their eldest son to die in Knockturn Alley, and die he did. I have no relation to you whatsoever, nor will I ever. Sebastian Potter doesn't exist, Sebastian Noctise does. Forget your foolish notions of our relation." He all but hissed before transforming and disappearing into the potions classroom. Harry felt his heart sink. Nobody, not even Snape had felt such hatred for the name Potter. Never had he ever wanted anything more than a brother, someone who would judge him. In all essences, a friend. Hermione promptly walked over to Ron and slapped him across the cheek, sending him reeling backwards. The Slytherins snickered quietly but harry didn't hear them, all he could hear was the untamed rage in Sebastians voice and see him fighting with himself to keep calm.

1961196119611961

Sebastian was furious. How dare he! That stupid weasel had simply lied to try to earn sympathy. He hated sympathy and pity and weakness. Then Potter had messed up everything he had tried to conceal. Only Severus understood him, and he was determined to keep it that way, and keep Severus from becoming his weakness. He hated weakness. He despised weakness. He was trained to obliterate weakness and destroy everything he was ordered to. He needed to be ordered to kill to maintain the control over his gifts. He felt his sight waver. He hated the visions. They always hurt him, and when he emerged he would be magically and physically exhausted. He saw Severus enter the classroom from the side door just as the first bout of pain washed over him. Severus saw this and quickly rushed to his side,

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" The question was cautious, like he was measuring the amount of danger he would be in should he refuse to help.

"Just… fine… thanks." It was an obvious lie but Severus didn't push the matter. The second bout came quickly without warning and Sebastian cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"Sebastian… what is happening?" as usual Severus was calm and kept his head, whereas the mediwitches had panicked and sedated him through his visions.

"Vi… visions." He gasped out, shuddering as the residue from the second bout streaked through his nerves.

"Do they always hurt this much?" concern was an unfamiliar emotion to him it would go on the list of unpopular emotions after he got better control of himself. He hissed his discomfort,

"No. They're usually much worse." Sebastian gasped as the third bout pulsed through his body forcing him to his knees. He struck the wall in irritation sending his loose magic whipping through the room, rattling the windows and knocking objects off shelves.

"Just give me the damn message already!" Severus stood his ground next to the shuddering child and allowed his own calming magic to do its work. Near five minuets later he felt the vision pull away from him and his breathing returned to normal, the fifth and final bout of pain laced though him and he cried out weakly allowing the tears to stream down his face. The pain had been bearable, for the first time since he had discovered his curse of foresight. His parents had thrown away a valuable seer without even realizing it. Once he had calmed he realized he was being held. He cracked open his blue eye to look at the person.

"Severus." He breathed the name, like he thought the man would blow away if he were too loud. Severus opened his eyes and smiled.

"Come, we shall be late for class unless you hurry, only potions today though." Sebastian nodded and rolled from Severus's arms with a blank expression. He hurt all over and his head was pounding with the residue from the vision.

"What was in your vision?" Sebastian paused carefully thinking though his answer,

"Potter. Voldemort, and you." Severus felt frustration well up, the boy wasn't volunteering more information so he had to ask.

"Oh? Why was I there?" the question was justified, not asking for too much but forcing the child to give up the gist of the vision.

"You were walking away." Nothing else followed, but he got a pretty good idea of the hidden meaning. _You were walking away from me_ was hidden behind the actual words. The boy had seen himself being abandoned again. Severus dropped the conversation. They waited in relative silence for the bell to ring signifying the start of classes. Sebastian worked alongside Severus the entire first period, brewing his own little projects and correcting some of Severus's own recipes to make them more potent. It wasn't until second period that the usual trouble started.

1961196119611961

Severus sat back and watched his class working diligently. They were making an invisibility potion. He had taken three trips around the room and berated the foolish Gryffindor's when they nearly did the wrong steps at the wrong times, and taking points off whenever he could manage it. Now he was sitting and watching Sebastian at work. The boy moved with an unmatched grace and skill. He was able to chop whilst watching the potion. He would make the potion correctly without even thinking about it then move on to the next. The child had the skills not even the best potions master had. His senses suddenly reacted, screaming something was wrong. His eyes scanned the room but didn't see anything, and then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye. Longbottom was moving towards the one cupboard he had purposefully kept out of the way. It was a boggart cupboard. He drew his wand, but Sebastian was faster. He cleared the room in near three leaps and landed in front of the unsuspecting student. The bogart exploded from the cupboard.

"Freak! Murderer! Whore! Creature! You should die and save the world the trouble!" Sebastian stood his ground refusing to acknowledge the insults. They didn't hurt. Not any more. The bogart changed and the sight was not what anyone had expected. There stood the most feared Professor in Hogwarts, the copy laughed and shook his head in a sad manner, but remained silent. Then he turned and vanished back into the cupboard and remained there. Sebastian shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I now lay you, my fears, down to rest. Never to surface again." With a wave of his hand the cupboard turned to ash, then vanished. Severus descended the steps to the classroom and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. It was brushed off, the class held their breaths. Severus wanted to yell at the boy to respect his betters, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation at the present time. They would be having words later.

1961196119611961

Filius Flitwick had never before felt a pulse of pure magic until the new boy stepped into the room. The black leash coiled around Severus's wrist attached to a collar of the same material, that hung loosely around the boys neck. Albus stood and called the meeting to order. Severus sat in his usual chair in the corner, dropping the leash by his feet. The boy growled in anger, before voicing his complaints.

"I will not be your submissive Severus. I am not an animal. I _refuse_ to lie by your feet like a good doggie!" Severus sighed and picked the leash up and handing it to the child, who snatched the thing away before sitting cross legged in the farthest corner away from Severus, but close enough so that he could hear the conversation.

The meeting began with Albus as usual:

"Are you all enjoying your classes so far?" The usual nods and Severus's usual eye-roll, "good good. Well as you all can see, this is Sebastian. He is Mister Potters brother and hopefully our new confid-" Sebastian's snort cut off the headmaster,

"I am not a pawn in your game _old man_. You know what I can do. You saw it at my sorting. I will not become your mindless weapon, killing machine, like I was for them. This is simply a prison to me. You can call it a school, a place of education. Hell, you could even call it a safe haven. But it is only a different kind of prison. Believe me, I have been through many. None of them broke me, you don't have a chance. Now go back to your useless meeting." Albus stared at the child before chuckling.

"How is this meeting useless my boy?" Sebastian surged to his feet, plain amusement in his eyes,

"First off. I am not **YOUR** anything. Secondly, I find it rather useless to have them tell you stuff you already know, don't you?" Filius stifled a gasp. No one had spoken to the headmaster like that before. Then he remembered the sorting the night before. No one had dared speak to Severus like that since he had started to teach (with the exception of Minerva of course), not even a student had thought about doing something like that. The kid had guts. He was testing the headmaster in a way only a Slytherin knew how. It was then painfully obvious that the headmaster had failed.

1961196119611961

Sebastian felt his victory, then the familiar pain of a vision over took that feeling. He trembled in the near withering pain. Severus saw the tremors but remained seated, the child had told him of his hate of pity and sympathy. He would get none lest he asked or if he desperately needed aid. Bout two overcame him and he saw his sight falter. The fates were cruel today. Sebastian collapsed to his knees, drawing a shuddering breath he tried to calm and let the pain wash over him as he had taught himself to. Bout three hit him like a waterfall, taking his breath as the images started appearing each pulse brought a cry to his lips. Bought four brought the torture and he collapsed under the weight as the vision swarmed him.

_He felt the fear, it clung to his presence like a sponge clung to water. The destruction was terrible. Fires everywhere, shops destroyed. Peices of debris covered the cobbled streets. He saw the people fighting. Men in black cloaks swarmed the villiage. They sent curses everywhere they looked. He saw Potter fighting a tall man with pale skin and snake like red eyes. He then saw himself fighting. He took the men down with too much ease approaching the fighting pair. He watched as Harry fell. He saw himself take the fight and plunge his cold black steel claws into the withat's chest and watched as his special fire reduced the body to dust. Destroying every fragment of his souls. The man that had been Lord Voldemort was no more. The familiar tug land touch of pain brought him out of his vision_.

196119611961

When he came to, he was still in the headmasters office. He lay curled in the fetal position. He forgot momentarily of bout five, but remembered only just in time. The fifth bout crashed over him like twenty tons of bricks. He screamed and thrashed against the invisible bonds that held him down as the pain continued on. What seemed like hours but what was mere minutes the pain receded and he drew a shuddering breath. Sweat covered his forehead, he was tired. He felt his magic drain from him the moment bout two had hit. He knew he would recover in a few hours, but he could already feel the pitiful stare directed at him. He needed the pity to recede, so he told them the vision.

"Hogsmead attack. Three weeks. He will be defeated, if you plan correctly. Don't... Don't send anyone you do not absolutely need." He croaked. He felt the pity turn to fear. Good. Fear was good. Sebastian allowed sleeps icy claws take him. This time, he didn't fear the sleep.

196119611961

Authors note: thank you dear fans. Sorry about the late update, but my computer has been down for ages and I have been updating off my iPad. So sorry about that. Anyway thank you so much for your support, plz keep reviewing as I always like feedback even if it isn't positive.

also my new fic, the Biggest Freak. If u got confused seven years has passed between Harry moving in with Vincent and Severus arriving. Just so you know. Sorry about forgetting the dates if you were mad Or confused. thanx again.

DNStalker.


	7. Chapter 7- Sebastian Noctise

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

Chapter 7 – Sebastian Noctise and his many faces

Sebastian slept for 3 days after the vision. His head was pounding after he woke, but it was the first real sleep he had had in so many years. He sighed and stretched himself out on the bed, imitating his animagus, before rolling off the bed and landing silently in a crouch. He briefly wondered where Severus was, but remembered it was a school day and he probably had classes to teach. He moved into the kitchen and quietly prepared a small bowl of fruit for himself, keeping a knife within arms reach. It was the way of the streets and once you learned properly, you _never_ forgot.

"You don't need the knife Sebastian, no one will harm you here." Severus was back from classes,

"How were the Dunderheads today?" The Question brought a low chuckle

"Morons the lot of them. Especially Potter, stupid brat is too arrogant to actually care what goes into the potion. Ruined all of his potions this week. He's not too bad compared to Longbottom but still he …"

"Doesn't appreciate the subtle art that is Potion Making?" Sebastian cut in, and then laughed at Severus' face. "You've told me all this before." Severus simply nodded and went back to reading his potions book. The rest of the evening was spent in relative peace. Sebastian by Severus's feet and Severus in his favorite chair.

1961196119611961

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room contemplating what Sebastian had said in the hall before Potions,

_ "Your parents abandoned their eldest son to die in Knockturn Alley!" _Everyone had always told him how great his parents were (Minus Snape of course), and how they were always the kindest people, How they always cared about others and were the epitomes of the Light, but they did the unforgivable in abandoning a magical child when the parents were still alive, it was almost worse than child theft. With these thoughts in his head he realized that Snape was probably right about his parents, as much as he hated to admit it. He sighed and headed up to the dorms, hoping for a good nights sleep.

1961196119611961

The Slytherin common room was alive with chatter and excitement; his posse of thugs, suck-ups and would-be lovers surrounded Draco, as friends were nearly impossible to have in Slytherin.

"He just lay there and let Uncle Sev pet him like one would pet a dog. It was definitely not what I was expecting from a Potter." The group laughed and crowed at the picture Draco had painted in their minds. Potter lying at Professor Snapes feet with a collar and leash adorned around his neck. It was exactly where so many Slytherins had pictured Potter that it was a welcome sight.

Severus entered the common room with Sebastian behind him in his animagus form, surprised at the jovial expressions on the faces of his Snakes.

"Well this is… Surprising to say the least." The Slytherins spun around to face their head of house, each one either scare out of their minds, or red with embarrassment.

"They all look like fish out of water, don't they Severus?" Sebastian smirked at their open faces; none of them were as guarded as his '_owner'_.

"Indeed." Came the silky reply, the telltale sparkle of amusement lighting Severus's eyes. The Slytherins were staring at the playful banter open mouthed.

"Now… for the announcement." Severus took his place in the middle of the common room, "as many of you know I am taking care of Sebastian Potter, and doing a much better job than he previous caretakers I might add. He is a true Slytherin, he survived years on the streets all on his own, so if you provoke him I wont interfere with his retribution… unless it is life threatening. I expect you all to respect him as you would respect me." The Slytherins nodded, a couple gave a verbal response ("Yes Sir!"). Severus nodded to them before gesturing to Sebastian.

"I am not a Potter! I never have been, never want to be. I am my own person. I also could care less about Quidditch matches, and house points so don't bother trying to rope me into your petty rivalries and blood purity nonsense. Your '_pureblood'_ could be staining the walls for all I care. I make friends by survival instinct and common sense so your name and heir-to-be title couldn't matter less." He then sniffed and returned to his animagus form, quite happy to ignore the rest of the world outside.

1961196119611961

Draco quietly followed Severus and Sebastian back to their rooms, hoping for them to reveal something.

"Can you read again tonight?" Sebastian breached the silence that had been upon them since they had left the Slytherin common room,

"Yes I believe I shall. Which book would you prefer tonight?" it was just a whisper back to the Other Potter, but it spoke in depths.

"Just a Potions Journal tonight please." The two continued to walk in silence, it was a comfortable quiet, allowing their movements to blend together seemingly as one. The two entered their quarters, Severus going immediately to his chair by the fire; the Other Potter followed him and sank to his knees at the Potions masters feet. Severus remained still allowing Sebastian to lean against his legs and letting his hand comb through the boys hair. They just sat, thinking in the silence of their rooms for a while longer before Severus shifted and picked up one of his potions journals and began to read.

Draco shifted uncomfortably outside his godfather's rooms. The boy inside calmed him; let him show his humor outside of his own quarters. The boy was helping Severus come alive again. After so long rejecting that he was human, Sebastian was allowing his Professor to feel again. Draco crept away, returning to the common room with a small smile on his face.

1961196119611961

The next day potions, was much less eventful. Of course until the last five minutes of class. Neville had successfully brewed half of his potions and Malfoy had successfully destroyed Ron's attempts at a halfway perfect potion. Gryffindor had lost a total of 57 house points and the Slytherins had gained around the same amount. So it was practically a typical class.

"Professor?" it was Harry who raised his hand, halting everyone in their tracks. Each one listening with rapt attention.

"What Potter?" Harry blushed but continued to stutter out his question.

"Where is Sebastian? I thought he would be here today."

"Well then, you thought wrong, didn't you Potter? Anything else?"

"No sir." Snape nodded and continued his circuit around the room. The door creaked open slightly and the albino Panther padded in, slinking up to Snape with such grace that only a feline (and Snape) could manage.

"Sebastian you need to rest. Your visions took plenty out of you. Besides you promised." The panther snarled before transforming back into the familiar slim body of Sebastian Potter or rather Noctise.

" I did, then decided I was bored and came to amuse myself. Perhaps cause my own sort of trouble. Oh don't look at me like that. You should have locked me in if you truly wanted to keep me in. I go where I please, when I please and you would need to lock me away if you truly wished to keep me someplace." Snape merely sighed and gestured to his desk. Before glaring at the open mouths of the students.

"You know what I think we should do? W should all play a game of face your fears." Sebastian spoke quietly, but the very energy he gave off commanded attention.

"After all, you got to see my greatest fear. So I think its only fair." Harry had never seen anyone look quite so powerful before, not even professor Snape.

"Gryffindores first." Then just like she had apparated Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the middle of the potions classroom. Cackling her twisted and high-pitched laugh. Her laugh mingled with the White haired child seated on Snapes desk.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter; let me know what you all think. If you read this and bother with a review give me a couple of ideas of what the Slytherins fears will be, and who Bellatrix belongs to.


End file.
